Delta Vega (Vulcan system)
| |}} Delta Vega was a class M planet located in the Vulcan system, its orbit around its star brought it close enough to the planet that the Vulcan homeworld could be seen from the surface of Delta Vega. The planet featured an icy terrain, and was home to at least two native predatory species: the hengrauggi and the drakoulias. The planet was also the location of a largely automated Starfleet outpost. ( Star Trek}}; ) History In the Kelvin timeline, by 2258, the Starfleet outpost on Delta Vega was manned by Starfleet officers and . Scott considered his stationing at the outpost a punishment for an experiment with transwarp beaming that resulted in the loss of Admiral Archer's prize beagle. ( Star Trek}}) In that year, the Romulan selected Delta Vega to maroon Ambassador Spock knowing he would be able to see Vulcan from the surface of the planet and be forced to helplessly witness the destruction of his homeworld by a red matter-induced singularity - Nero's revenge for the destruction of Romulus which he blamed on Spock. The communication facilities at the Starfleet outpost only provided intermittent contact with the Federation, and were subsequently inadequate for Spock to warn Vulcan of Nero's coming attack. After witnessing Vulcan's destruction Spock sustained himself with supplies from the Starfleet outpost, but otherwise lived apart from the facility so not to further contaminate the timeline. While alone on the planet Spock maintained control over his emotions using Sarek's dilemma, a puzzle given to him by his father. ( Star Trek}}; ) A short time after Vulcan's destruction was also stranded on Delta Vega when Acting Captain put him off of the in an survival pod after concluding Kirk's continued presence on the ship would be disruptive. Despite his pod's indication that Delta Vega was dangerous, and that he would be retrieved in due course, Kirk exited the pod and began to make his way to the outpost. While trekking across the Vegan landscape Kirk recorded a log on his tricorder explaining his situation when he encountered a drakoulias; with no weaponry available Kirk had little choice but to run for it, until the chasing animal was attacked by an even larger hengrauggi - which also chased Kirk. The hengrauggi chased Kirk into a cave, and was almost able to consume him. Fortunately for Kirk, Spock was there, and armed with fire; which scared the large animal away. Spock and Kirk shared their stories and decided to make their way to the outpost to try and do something to stop Nero. At the outpost Spock used his knowledge from the future to help Scott make adjustments to the transporter to perform a transwarp beam to the Enterprise. Keenser and Spock were left on the planet until after the Enterprise successfully defeated Nero, when they were retrieved. ( Star Trek}}) Around stardate 1424.26 the outpost on the planet became infested with hengrauggi and the drakoulias; trapping inside the base. Starfleet special agent Erin Esurance was dispatched to rescue him, a mission she successfully accomplished. ( ) Appendices Connections Location The planet's location is not entirely clear, although it is reasonably certain that it is not the same Delta Vega as that in the remote Delta Vega sector near the edge of the galaxy. "Nero, Number Four" establishes that it orbits a sun in such a way that Vulcan is visible from the surface. Given this proximity Delta Vega might therefore be a designation for Vulcan's sister world Vulcan III/T'Khut - although the novelization references Vulcan III by the name T'Khul, apparently contradicting this possibility. The novelization of the film also strongly implies the planet is beyond the Vulcan system; somewhere between Vulcan and the Laurentian system, as Kirk notes the Enterprise had departed the Vulcan system to join with the rest of Starfleet, and that he felt it was lucky Spock had bothered to at least drop out of warp to drop him off. In which case Vulcan being visible from the planet is either a result of artistic license, or perhaps some form of technological observation device (Nero's floating holograms for example). The describe how during his career as a miner Nero's "discovery of massive lithium deposits on planet Delta Vega helped end Romulus' long-standing energy crisis". It is not clear whether this reference refers to the Delta Vega in the Vulcan system, a core Federation world, or the one in the Delta Vega sector, one of the most distant Federation territories. Background thumb|Concept art of the desert version of Delta Vega Delta Vega was initially conceived as a desert world. There Kirk and Spock would have encountered Scotty not at a Starfleet outpost but at an exotic alien-filled bazaar. ( ) Appearances :In publication order * * * }} * External link * category:planets category:planets (alternate reality) category:beta Quadrant planets category:federation worlds category:vulcan system category:vulcan sector planets